Jeremy Simms
Jeremy Simms is the Red Cyber V Ranger. Character History Jeremy was friends with Jake and Walter out of high school, and dated June DuBois for three years until her move to Alabama in 2124. In his post-quasi-breakup low, he happened to meet Cindy outside the S.P.D. Recruitment Center. To help her get over her nerves, he offered to sign up alongside her. In the following tests, Jeremy did well, first to solve his puzzlebox and second to third in most of the others. This gave him the highest overall score, and led to his selection as Cyber Red. He ended up with Anya and Walter in Thrak and Emeralde's attack on Fort Myers soon after, and demonstrated his talents for combat and quick thinking under pressure. Red Ranger Matt Venturas began training him in a flight simulator soon after the Rangers' first morphed battle, despite the injuries he'd sustained from his fight with Emeralde. He felt bad on the twins' behalf, and promised Matt to take down Emeralde for them at the very least. Still, he didn't understand the purpose of his flying lessons. In the following battle against Cybrilla, the flying lessons paid off with the arrival of the Rangers' first Zord, the Razor Bat, which of course Jeremy piloted. Sort of. Matt helped control it for the first fight, and thus Jeremy had to trust him for the various maneuvers Gradually, Jeremy began to feel attracted to Cindy, a fact that Walter picked up on quickly. He offered Jeremy two of his tickets to the Late Show so he could bring Cyber Pink, though Jeremy turned it around by asking him why he didn't take Anya. In New York, he was the first to suggest the Rangers simply reveal their secret identities, pointing out that since Kalask already knew it would help with public relations without any security risks. Walter, at that point wanting to hang behind and talk to Anya, gave the Late Show tickets to Jeremy, Cindy and Jake. Arriving at the Late Show, Jeremy suspected Jake was going to do something stupid after the revelation of the twins' true nature. He was proven very right when Cyber Blue announced the identity-revealing press conference to everyone. In the aftermath of the secret identity revelations--the twins' included--Jeremy remained level-headed, pointing out the reasons people feared the twins as Venjix Hybrids, although he trusted them since he knew them personally. After the battle, he returned to his quarters, and was surprised by a message from June. They caught up, and June mentioned that her family was coming to Horizon soon, and the two made plans to meet. He began to feel a bit of conflict, thanks to his budding interest in Cindy. In the three days between their battles with the Master of Weapons, he met with June, and they kissed. Romantic Troubles On one last date with June, Jeremy finally outright admitted that he was in love with Cindy. Then he accidentally discovered that she was recording everything he said, hoping to write a tell-all book about him and make herself famous. Disappointed that she thought lying to him was better than asking for help, Jeremy broke up with her and ran off to help fight BoaKahn. He and Cindy talked afterwards, though he didn't openly act on his feelings yet. Later, Jeremy discovered that June had written the book anyway, filling it with trashy lies. He went to Lightmoon Publishing confront her, and she tearfully told him that she was still in love, and that the book he had read was only written to get his attention: she gave him a file containing the actual book. No longer upset, and somewhat stunned at the revelations, he told her that though his feelings had changed, they weren't gone. Interrupted by a summons to battle, Jeremy ended up taking June along at her insistence, though he left her at a safe distance with his Cyber Cycle (so she could escape if necessary). There, he was confronted by RedLine, who gave him a choice: defeat him and a horde of Dreads, lose and be time-locked along with the rest of his team and several civilians, or walk away and leave them. He chose to fight, plowing through the Dreads, but was outmatched by the speedy RedLine. June drove his Cycle in the way of the monster's blast, saving Jeremy and giving him time for the newest weapon, the Cyberrang to be downloaded. Of course, the added incentive to win didn't hurt either. He did, also leading the team in the new Megazord combination. Later, Jeremy was helping June with boxes of her book when Cindy came in. June encouraged him to make a move, and he did at the same time as Cindy. Kissing ensued. As Jeremy and Cindy were out on a walk, Emoti-Con and a squad of Dreads appeared. The two Rangers morphed and fought, but were both hit by a blast of energy from the monster which put them under an anger spell. Jeremy soon got into a fierce argument with Cindy, accusing her of being a damsel in distress, and after wrecking the Rec Room, they parted ways. Walter and Jake found Jeremy, and very nearly talked him into going to the medical bay for tests, but General Sauder interrupted to tell them to "corral" Jeremy before he could get away. Jeremy fought them off and fled, encountering Cindy and Emoti-Con outside the fort. At the monster's encouragement (and another boost of the spell), the two fought, and Jeremy won. However, he was unable to destroy Cindy, instead embracing her, which broke the spell. The pair turned their anger onto Emoti-Con. Afterwards, both were very apologetic for what they'd done to each other. Personality Jeremy's general attitude of serious, unironic heroism fits his Red Ranger status, as does his other tendency towards being a solo act. However, he is emotionally perceptive and quick-thinking under pressure. Arsenal Data Ray Data Blade Data Shield Razor Bat Cyber Cycle Scanner Blade Cyberrang Appearance Jeremy is Caucasian, brown-haired and brown-eyed, with a decently muscular build. Category:Cyber V Category:Character Category:Power Ranger Category:Red Ranger